megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Armor
is a series of Mega Man figures released by Bandai in Japan in which the armor of the figure can be removed and customized in a frame. The figures used a combination of colored plastic, factory-applied paint and decals for coloration, although some details were left uncolored, necessitating post-purchase painting to complete them. Lineup ''Rockman 8'' Figures from Mega Man 8 released by Bandai in 1997, in Rockman's 10th anniversary. Rockman, Blues and Forte use assembled bodies with attached limbs, while Duo, Tengu Man and Sword Man mount onto skeletal frames that must be assembled. The Rockman, Blues, Forte and Rush model kits include "Iron Buster" accessories, which are oversized busters with a mechanical ability to figure small metal balls at included cardboard targets. *Rockman 8 Iron Buster *Rockman Iron Buster (Blue Plated Version) *Blues Iron Buster *Blues Iron Buster (Plated) *Forte Iron Buster *Rush Iron Buster (misspelled Rash on the box) *Duo *Tengu Man - Advertised with blue plastic, but released with white plastic. *Sword Man ''Rockman X'' Series Figures from the Mega Man X series. Most of them are the same base model Mega Man X with different colors, weapons, or armors, except for a few like Zero, Vile MK-II and Bit. Unlike Duo, Tengu Man and Sword Man from the Rockman 8 line, all the body frames come pre-assembled and are secured by screws. Originally, non-X and Zero characters and weapon recolors were released in individual plastic bags, as well as reduced-articulation Mega Frames for displaying unused parts. Later on these armors were packed in boxes containing a base body as well. The EX Armor parts were released via plastic bag originally as well, containing the upgrade parts for both X and Zero. Due to being released at the same time, the Rockman X series model kits are compatible largely compatible with the accessories and parts from the Rockman 8 line, and vice-versa. A new, transluscent model kit of the Ultimate Armor was created in response to the release of Rockman X4, and was packaged in a special edition with the Sega Saturn version of the game, though it would later see an independent release. Years later, three additional models, the Fourth Armor, Falcon Armor and Gaea Armor, were released in response to the release of Rockman X5. These models did not feature the back-hole used for accesories featured on all prior models, but included distinctly-colored hands instead of the standard white hands. Many of the older model kits were subsequently re-issued with new box art following these releases in both standard and chromed variants, as well as transluscent versions in some cases. Some chromed and transluscent versions do not retain the pre-applied paint featured on the original standard releases however. X: *Rockman X *Rockman X (Plated) - Chromed recolor of the Rockman X model kit, originally sold as part of the "Double Impact" 4-pack, later released as an individual figure. *Rockman X (Transparent) - Lucky Draw prize. *Rockman X (Transparent Orange) - Originally sold as part of the "Double Impact" 4-pack, later released as an individual figure. *Rockman X (Transparent Purple) - Limited release, Triad Thunder colors. *Rockman X Iron Buster - Variant of the original Rockman X armor with Iron Buster. Comes with eight iron (plastic in some releases) balls, and his buster can launch them. The plastic used in this release is a noticeably duller shade of blue than the original. *Rockman X Magnet Mine - Chromed purple recolor of the Parastec Bomb Armor kit, released with a green body frame. *Rockman X Sonic Slicer - Chromed violet recolor of the Frost Shield Armor kit, released with an orange body frame. *Mega Frame - Two silver, featureless standard body frames with pose-able arms but static legs, intended for displaying armors. Each comes with a set of white and light-blue colored hands. Zero figures: *Irregular Hunter Zero - Originally released with blue eyes and a smirking face. Later reissues use a blue-eyed version of the non-smirking X face. *Irregular Hunter Zero (Black) - Two versions were released. The original included black armor with a light-purple colored frame, red eyes, smirking face and blue hair/saber parts included in the "Double Impact" boxset. A later separate release instead gold hair/saber parts, as well as the black base body and decals used in the original red Zero release, although with a blue-eyed non-smirking face. *Irregular Hunter Zero (Plated) *Irregular Hunter Zero (Clear Armor) Rockman X3: *Rockman X Acid Rush - Chromed green recolor of the Tornado Fang Armor kit, includes neon green body frame. *Rockman X Bug Ball - Mistranslation of Bug Hole, Gravity Well's Japanese name.) - Chromed pink recolor of the Spinning Blade Armor kit, includes yellow body frame. *Rockman X Frost Shield - Transluscent navy blue recolor of the Rockman X model kit. *Rockman X Parastec Bomb - Parasitic Bomb misspelled. Transluscent dark green recolor of the Rockman X model kit. *Rockman X Spinning Blade - Red recolor of the Rockman X model kit. *Rockman X Tornado Fang - Green recolor of the Rockman X model kit. *Rockman X Max Armor *Rockman X3 Hyper Special - Chromed gold recolor of the Max Armor kit with new decals and black body frame. *Rockman X3 Hyper Special (Silver Plated Version) - Silver chromed recolor of the Max Armor kit, includes the original Max Armor's body frame and decals. Originally sold as part of the "Double Impact" 4-pack, later released as an individual figure. *Ride Armor - A customizable Ride Armor. It can turn into the Chimera or Hawk Ride Armor from Mega Man X3. *Repliroid VAVA MK-II (Reploid Vile MK-II) - Includes new head meant to replace stock body frame head. *Vajurila FF (Bit) - Includes new head meant to replace stock body frame head. Rockman X Mega Mission 3: *Rockman RX Armor - Return X. Includes new hand sets. *Rockman RX Armor (Plated) - chromed version of the Return X model kit. *EX Armor - Transluscent add-on parts for X and Zero model kits, bagged release only *EX Armor X - Transluscent unpainted recolor of the Rockman X model kit with included EX armor parts. *EX Armor X (Plated) - Chromed, unpainted version of the EX Armor X model kit. *Rockman X All X - Includes partial, transluscent-blue parts from the Rockman X model kit, mounts on a gold-colored frame. *Rockman X All X (Plated) - Chromed, unpainted version of the All-X model kit. *EX Armor Zero - Transluscent unpainted recolor of the Irregular Hunter model kit with included EX armor parts. Says "Rockman X3" in the box, but the armor is from Rockman X Mega Mission 3. *EX Armor Zero (Plated) - Chromed, unpainted version of the EX Armor Zero model kit. Rockman X4-X6: *X4 Ultimate Armor - Transluscent blue plastic, outer armor can be removed and recombined into a sled. *X4 Ultimate Armor (Plated) - Chromed, unpainted version of the X4 Ultimate Armor model kit. *X4 Ultimate Armor (2nd release) - Non-transluscent plastic version of the X4 Ultimate Armor model kit. *4th Armor *4th Armor (Silver Plated version) - Chromed version of the Fourth Armor Armor model kit. *X5 Falcon Armor *X5 Falcon Armor (Silver Plated) - Chromed version of the Falcon Armor model kit. *X5 Gaea Armor *X5 Gaea Armor (Silver Plated) - Chromed version of the Gaia Armor model kit. *Shadow Armor - No separate release, parts were included in eight re-released figures from the line, the full model was available by collecting all eight figures: Rockman X with head, Rockman X All X with body, EX Armor Zero with shoulders and belt, X4 Ultimate Armor with arms, Irregular Hunter Zero with busters, EX Armor X with right leg, RX Armor with left leg, and X3 Max Armor with feet. ''Rockman DASH 2'' Four figures of Mega Man Volnutt with his appearance from Mega Man Legends 2 and one weapon. These model kits do not use the same structure as the previous Rockman 8 and Mega Armor model kits and are assembled piece by piece, resulting in greatly reduced articulation. The model is also not compatible with any of the parts from the aforementioned lines. The Rock Buster release includes parts for Volnutt's helmetless head, which is not included with the other three model kits. *Rock Buster *Buster Cannon *Drill Arm *Hyper Shell Gallery ''Rockman 8'' MegaArmorIBRockman.png|Rockman Iron Buster. MegaArmorIBRockmanBPV.png|Rockman (Blue Plated Version). MegaArmorIBBlues.jpg|Blues Iron Buster. MegaArmorIBBluesBack.jpg|Blues Iron Buster box back. MegaArmorIBBluesPlated.png|Blues Iron Buster (Plated). MegaArmorIBForte.png|Forte Iron Buster. MegaArmorIBRush.png|"Rash" Iron Buster. MegaArmorDuo.jpg|Duo. MegaArmorTenguman.png|Tengu Man. MegaArmorSwordMan.png|Sword Man. ''Rockman X2-X3'' File:MegaFrame.png|Mega Frame. MegaArmorRockmanX.png|Rockman X. MegaArmorRockmanXB.png|Rockman X. MegaArmorXBPV.png|Rockman X (Blue Plated Version). MegaArmorXPlatedB.png|Rockman X (Plated). MegaArmorXPlatedBBack.png|Rockman X (Plated) box back. MegaArmorIBX.png|Rockman X Iron Buster. MegaArmorXTransparentO.png|Rockman X Transparent Orange. MegaArmorXMagnetMine.png|Rockman X Magnet Mine. MegaArmorXMagnetMineBack.png|Rockman X Magnet Mine box back. MegaArmorXSonicSlicer.png|Rockman X Sonic Slicer. MegaArmorXBugBall.png|Rockman X Bug Ball. MegaArmorXBugBallBack.png|Rockman X Bug Ball box back. MegaArmorXAcidRush.png|Rockman X Acid Rush. MegaArmorXFrostShield.png|Rockman X Frost Shield. MegaArmorXParastecBomb.png|Rockman X "Parastec" Bomb. MegaArmorXSpinningBlade.png|Rockman X Spinning Blade. MegaArmorXTornadoFang.png|Rockman X Tornado Fang. MegaArmorX3MaxArmor.png|Max Armor. MegaArmorX3MaxArmorB.png|Max Armor. MegaArmorX3HyperSpecial.png|X3 Hyper Special. MegaArmorX3HyperSpecialB.png|X3 Hyper Special. MegaArmorX3HyperSpecialSPV.png|X3 Hyper Special (Silver Plated Version). MegaArmorZero.png|Irregular Hunter Zero. MegaArmorIHZero.png|Irregular Hunter Zero. MegaArmorZeroBlack.png|Irregular Hunter Zero (Black Version). MegaArmorIHZeroBlack.png|Irregular Hunter Zero (Black). MegaArmorZXClearArmors.png|Zero and X (Clear Armor). MegaArmorDoubleImpact.png|Rockman X Double Impact. MegaArmorRideArmor.jpg|Ride Armor. MegaArmorVAVAMKII.png|Repliroid VAVA MK-II. MegaArmorVajurilaFF.png|Vajurila FF. ''Rockman X Mega Mission 3'' MegaArmorEXArmorX.png|EX Armor X. MegaArmorEXArmorXPlatedB.png|EX Armor X (Plated). MegaArmorEXArmorZero.png|EX Armor Zero. MegaArmorEXArmorZeroPlatedB.png|EX Armor Zero (Plated). MegaArmorXAllX.png|Rockman X All X. MegaArmorXAllXB.png|Rockman X All X. MegaArmorXAllXSilverPlated.png|Rockman X All X (Silver Plated). MegaArmorXAllXPlatedB.png|Rockman X All X (Plated). MegaArmorRXArmor.png|RX Armor. MegaArmorRXArmorB.png|RX Armor. MegaArmorRXArmorPlated.jpg|RX Armor (Plated). MegaArmorRXArmorPlatedB.jpg|RX Armor (Plated). ''Rockman X4-X6'' MegaArmorX4UltimateArmor.png|X4 Ultimate Armor. MegaArmorX4UltimateArmorB.png|X4 Ultimate Armor. MegaArmorX4UltimateArmorBPV.png|X4 Ultimate Armor (Blue Plated Version). MegaArmorX4UltimateArmorPlatedB.png|X4 Ultimate Armor (Plated). MegaArmor4thArmor.png|4th Armor. MegaArmor4thArmorSP.png|4th Armor (Silver Plated). MegaArmorX5FalconArmor.png|X5 Falcon Armor. MegaArmorX5FalconArmorSP.png|X5 Falcon Armor (Silver Plated). MegaArmorX5GaeaArmorB.png|X5 Gaea Armor. MegaArmorX5GaeaArmorBBack.png|X5 Gaea Armor box back. MegaArmorX5GaeaArmorSP.png|X5 Gaea Armor (Silver Plated). MegaArmorShadowArmorParts.png|Figures with Shadow Armor parts. MegaArmorShadowArmor.jpg|Shadow Armor assembled. ''Rockman DASH 2'' MegaArmorD2RockBuster.png|Rock Buster. MegaArmorD2BusterCannon.png|Buster Cannon. MegaArmorD2DrillArm.jpg|Drill Arm. MegaArmorD2HyperShell.png|Hyper Shell. Miscellaneous XNoHelmet.jpg|X concept art ZeroNoHelmet.jpg|Zero concept art Mega Armor Irregular Hunter A.png|Sketch of a Reploid designed with the Mega Armor's main frame. Mega Armor Irregular Hunter B.png|Other Reploid designed with the Mega Armor's frame. The two were planned to appear as Maverick Hunters. Mega Armor Gazelle Custom Prototype.png|Gazelle Custom prototype See also *Rockman X Giga Armor X External links *機械心 (archive) - Japanese site with pictures of the Mega Armor series. *Rockman Laboratory Category:Merchandise